Episode 2505
Mikey Episode Number: 2505 Date: Monday, May 16, 1994 Sponsors: L, N, 10 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 Writer: Nancy Sans 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy gets lost, and encounters a man with a yo-yo, who tells him to remember everything he passed |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Story: "The Geefle and the Gonk" The Geefle and the Gonk, two aliens, learn how to cooperate and gather nectarines together |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|L for Lion (sand) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Luis perform "You Say Hola and I Say Hola." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two balls play on a seesaw, when a third ball wants to join them (ending up in the middle). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Some kids talk about a garden they have in the middle of the city. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Numerical Correspondence" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Song: "If You've Lost Your L, Look Around" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|At a zoo, monkeys clean each other and run around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Rebel L" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|L for locomotive, letter, lamp, light, lion, lettuce, lips |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Elmo sees Yo-Yo Ma's cello and thinks it's a "big fiddle" that belongs to Mr. Snuffleupagus, in contrast to Elmo's "little fiddle" (a violin). When Bob and Yo-Yo straighten things out, he and Elmo play music together. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Lollipop and feathers - what goes where? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids ride on horses |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster treats us to the balancing feats of ten brown bears |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Roosevelt Franklin Elementary School: The students recite poems about things they had to practice at. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two caterpillars plus three caterpillars equal five |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl visits the stamp factory to see how stamps are made. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit joins The Muppet Glee Club singing "Temptation" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs sings “Rock Around The Clock” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster does a taste test to compare square shaped, triangle shaped, and circle shaped cookies. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|N is for nose |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Music Video | style="text-align: center"|Earth, Wind & Fire with the Emotions sing "Boogie Wonderland" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ten Turtles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie is scared of a violent thunderstorm during the night, but Bert reassures him it won't last. To cope with his fears, Ernie imagines the lightning as flashes from Olivia's camera, and the thunderclaps are someone dropping something. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|The Tokens sing "A Victim of Gravity" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Bob announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Maria and Luis holding the Sesame Street sign, while Ernie and Bert hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide